Elle n'avait pas envie
by Etsuko.29
Summary: Elle n'avait pas envie, alors elle s'était débattue puis s'était enfuie. Mais le démon la suit... Que fera t-il en la voyant pleurer ? One-Shot YakoXNeuro tout gentil venez lire!


Auteur : Etsuko pour vous servir =)

Base : Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro

Genre : romantique mais pas guimauve !

Couple : Neuro et Yako (et oui j'adore ce couple !)

Dislaimer : Je ne fais que les emprunter à Yusei Matsui- sama !

Note : Merci beaucoup pour vos gentilles reviews pour « Papa et Maman », je suis ravie que mes écrits vous plaisent ! Alors j'ai décidé de remettre ca !

**Note2 : La fiction à été remise au gout du jour en Juillet 2011 !**

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

Elle n'avait pas envie

Ce jour là elle n'avait pas envie.

On pourrait penser que cette jeune femme d'une minceur étonnante courrait dans les rues en pleurant car elle avait vécu un évènement traumatisant… Peut être une peine de cœur, la perte d'un proche, une dispute avec une amie chère… Qui sait. Mais personne ne s'en souciait. A vrai dire les gens dans les rues ne la regardaient même pas, laissant la célèbre Yako Katsuragi fuir on ne sait quoi.

Tous restaient dans leur indifférence égoïste, aucun ne la suivait des yeux. Pourtant, une seule personne s'était soucié de la jolie blonde, celle qui l'a poursuivait discrètement des toits.

Car cette jeune femme avait pleuré à cause de lui, de lui et lui seul.

Ce jour là comme d'habitude Katsuragi Yako, l'ancienne lycéenne détective, se rendait au bureau les bras chargés de nourriture. Elle était en retard, pour ne pas changer.

Elle le savait pourtant. Elle savait qu'elle allait payer son retard par un châtiment digne de ce nom… Mais comme le dit l'adage, qui aime bien châtie bien.

Non pas dans ce cas, le châtiment viendrait seul.

Quoi que.

Elle monta les marches quatre à quatre, voulant réduire désespérément son retard de quelques secondes. Arrivée enfin devant la porte elle souffla ayant peur de ce qu'il l'attendait de l'autre côté du mur un démon en colère adepte de torture.

Yako pour le cœur, Neuro pour le crime, tel était leur partage.

Mais par sa nature démoniaque et son sadisme, Neuro l'a dominait largement.

Elle avait poussé la porte et n'avait pût qu'entendre le démon dire « 9 minutes et 48 secondes de retard.» aussitôt l'engrenage s'était déclenché, rapide, précis. Et la pauvre Yako Katsuragi se retrouva vite attachée et torturée…

Elle ne râlait plus. Elle ne criait plus. Elle pleurait en silence se mordant les lèvres.

Elle en avait assez.

Elle voulait seulement le voir. Pouvoir admirer ses yeux démoniaques d'Agathe et d'Emeraude, ses cheveux blonds ensorcelés, ses talismans démoniaques tintant au vent, ses dents saillantes lorsqu'il souriait.

Elle voulait juste l'écouter, marquer dans sa mémoire sa voix grave et abyssale.

Elle voulait juste lui parler, profiter de son intelligence et s'indigner de son humour douteux et sadique.

Yako s'était en réalité rendu compte qu'elle aimait ce démon.

Mais lui, par sa nature démoniaque, ne connaissait pas les sentiments : peur, angoisse, tristesse, amour, étaient son inconnu.

Même si Neuro avouait de lui-même qu'il avait put néanmoins expérimenter quelques sentiments humains comme la colère depuis qu'il était sur terre

Alors elle s'était débattue puis avait courue pour ne plus le voir, pour oublier ce démon pendant quelques minutes, laisser un moment de répit à se cœur meurtri.

Après quelques minutes de course interminable, elle retrouva dans un parc, seule.

Elle se réfugia sous les branches d'un saule pleureur et se mettant au diapason de ce si bel arbre, elle pleura à chaudes larmes.

N'étant qu'humaine, elle ne le sentit pas, perché du haut de cet arbre tant ses pleurs et ses spasmes étaient violents.

Quant à lui, il était aussi discret qu'il le pouvait la regardant de ses yeux curieux et démoniaques, ne sachant en réalité que penser.

Alors il la regarda longuement pleurer.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son esclave s'était soudain mise à pleurer, il n'avait pourtant rien fait d'inhabituel d'après lui. Puis le geste allant plus vite que le songe, il se laissa tomber souplement jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune femme. Il s'assit en face d'elle et la main soutenant son menton, il la scruta attentivement.

Se rendant enfin compte de la présence de Neuro, les larmes de Yako se tarirent tant elle était étonnée de le voir ici. Que faisait t-il là ?

Après un long silence, démon parla :

« J'ai beau réfléchir, je ne vois aucune raison à ces pleurs.

- … Laisse tomber.

- Non. Je voudrais comprendre.

- Pourquoi ? Cela ne t'apporterait rien.

- Si. Comprendre son associé est sûrement important.

- … La jeune femme sourit, touchée malgré elle

- Et apprendre.

- Apprendre quoi ? demanda Yako, étonnée

- Ce que je ne sais pas.

- Comme… Les sentiments ?

- Oui. Je ne serais probablement pas capable de tous les éprouver mais les comprendre ne devrait pas être inutile»

Ses yeux démoniaques devinrent étonnamment plus doux, ses lèvres s'étiraient légèrement. Il souriait. Yako regarda le visage du démon avec étonnement et mémorisa cette expression singulière.

« Dis-moi…

- Oui ? demanda la jeune femme

- Dis-moi pourquoi mon cœur bat comme ça depuis que tu es partie… »

Étonnée elle s'avança vers lui et pausa une main sur la poitrine du démon. Il fallait l'avouer, le cœur de Neuro battait plus vite que d'habitude.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et lui dit :

« Je crois... que tu t'inquiétais pour moi.

- …

- Tu m'as manqué tu sais, Neuro.

- Yako, je ne comprend p-»

Neuro ne put continuer sa phrase car Yako s'était précipitée sur lui, le prenant dans ses bras. Il en fut si étonné qu'il se laissa faire et tout deux se retrouvèrent couchés contre l'herbe verte et fraîche du parc… Sans attendre un instant, la jeune femme pausa ses lèvres sur celles du démon s'attendant malgré tout à une réponse violente et imminente.

Mais Neuro se laissa faire face à ce geste étranger pour lui, qui étrangement lui procurait une sensation nouvelle et si intense.

* * *

**Fin**

_Voilà ! J'espère que vous ne vous attendiez pas à quelque chose de plus long, et que vous avez aimé =) !**Et surtout que cette nouvelle version vous plaît !**_

**_Reviews ?_**


End file.
